The Potential For Evil
by VampAmber
Summary: They had the potential for evil. Even across the worlds, Sauron saw this. So he brought them to help with his ring crisis. But just because there is the potential, must it always be realized?


Author's Notes: Ahh, yes, it's me again. Writing more stories that are probably severely unoriginal and boring to anyone but myself. But you hafta suffer through them anyway. Either that, or you can just stop reading. I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna be doing with this story, but I had the first chapter done, so I figured, Why not put it up? So, here it is. Actually, it's a pretty good start of a story; maybe my evil bi-atch of a muse will actually let me write more of it soon. And also, for those worried, chapter two of Rejected Before Embraced is done, but now I have to rewrite the ending of the chapter, because I wrote it in one of my more mushy moods, and it went from good to Mary Sue in about two sentences. And Mary Sue is bad. Very Bad. Shutting up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own stuffs. Tolkien owns, some movie company owns, but as for me, nope, nuh uh, not a thing. I do own Maya and Morana, even if I don't own the names themselves. And I do own a ouija board, even if the damn thing never actually worked. And I also, umm, probably own some other stuff as well. Knowing my memory, I'm probably forgetting the most important thing, but never mind that. I don't own, and do own, and that sums everything up.

Author's Note #2: Ok, I once again would like to know what people think, and if they're even reading at all. So any review will do. I'll even take constructive criticism and flames. But if you ARE going to flame, at least tell me WHY you don't like the story, ok? No "You Suk! Quit Riting!" type flames, ok? Leaves reasons, and maybe I'll pay attention to them. Thank you, and please read my other shit-fic™.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The ouija board moved slightly, from the trembling of the four hands on its pointer. "It's moving," one of the young girls whispered. "That's not the damn spirits Maya, it's your hand. Quit trembling." The dark haired girl glared at the light haired one. Maya pulled her and the other girl's hands up quickly, and the pointer kept trembling. "Told ya Morana." Maya grinned smugly. The board started shaking, tiny tremors running through it, but the pointer never moving from where it sat. 

Losing her smug look, Maya stared at the board. "Oh, shit. It's not supposed to do that." Morana just stared, pale face getting even paler. "Not good," she muttered under her breath. Maya poked her friend in the ribs. "Ask it a question already Morana." She looked over at Morana, her gray eyes expectant. Morana just rolls her eyes. "Fine." She took a deep breath, and asked in her spookiest voice, thinking it apt, "Oh great spirits, from whence have you come to us on this great day?" While Maya giggled slightly at Morana's use of 'whence', the pointer finally started to move, ever so slowly. 

Morana read each letter aloud, while Maya quickly scribbled it down on a sheet of blank paper in her sketchpad. "M-I-D-D-L-E-E-A-R-T-H," she read. "Middle Earth?" Maya read, puzzled. "That a new name for hell or something?" Morana just stared. Skipping the deep breath and the spooky voice this time, Morana said, "What do you want from us?" The pointer started moving again. Morana once again read aloud the letters that were pointed to "E-V-I-L." Maya didn't even bother writing the L down. She gulped, and looked over at Morana, whispering "What are we supposed to do now? Cuz I'm thinking that evil entities are usually kind of a bad thing." 

Handing her sketchpad to Morana, she crawled closer to the board. "What the hell do you want from us!?" She cried out at the board. The pointer started moving once again. This time they both read the letters aloud. "C-O-M-E." Maya looked over at Morana, puzzled. "Come?" She asked, just before a bright light enveloped them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One second Morana and Maya were in Maya's living room, the next they're in the middle of what seemed to be a really unkempt courtyard of a castle. Dead trees and plants were scattered about, making it look like a place for dead things. While the two girls normally would have loved the decor, now they were too full of fear to marvel over the decorations.

Maya walked over to look into a very murky looking pond, while Morana strolled over to a large doorway. She jumped suddenly as the door started creaking open. "What the fu..." Morana was cut off as a strange creature stepped out. It was an orc, but she didn't know that yet. It said something in orcish that the girls couldn't understand, then motioned for them to follow him. They did, rather reluctantly, only because they didn't know what else to do. The orc led them down a long corridor. The girls just stared as they walked, the walls covered in tapestries depicting horribly bloody battles. Maya leaned over to Morana, and whispered into her ear "And my mom says my room looks morbid. She's flip if she saw all this stuff." Morana giggled, despite the odd predicament they were in. 

The orc stopped in front of a doorway. The two girls stopped then, as well. He made a motion for them to go through the door, and so they went. They were in what seemed to be a throne room. Except there were three chairs where there were usually just one or two. "Ok, only getting a little confused here," Morana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Did that ugly person..., thing..., tell us to do anything, or are we supposed to just wait?" Maya looked around, her question written on her face. Suddenly, her face lit up in horror. "Oh, shit! I forgot to blow out the candles! Mom's gonna kill me!" She started looking around frantically, almost as if looking for a door with a sign marked 'Back to planet earth'. 

A door opened then. Not the one home, like Maya and Morana wished, but a different one, at the back of the room, next to the thrones. Out stepped three of those monster things that roamed the castle, and one very strange looking Goth guy. Strange looking, because he was wearing a very weird leather outfit that looked like it belonged in a renaissance festival. Morana leaned to Maya and whispered "Goth of the Middle Ages." They both laughed at that, and were silenced by a glare from the Goth guy. "Scary-ass eyes dude," Maya muttered to herself. 

The guy walked over to the two, the orcs leaving at the nod of his head. "Maya. Morana." He looked at each girl as he said her names. "Scary-ass voice, too," Maya once again muttered. But the guy just laughed, which was also 'scary-ass'.

"You must be greatly confused. Here, sit, let me explain things." He pointed to the thrones. They looked at each other before rushing to sit down. Maya bounced around in the chair, and stopped when Morana glared at her. 

"I must apologize for not meeting you myself. But as you made your way here fine, it was not needed. I sent for you..." Maya cut him off. "So you were the one moving the pointer!" Morana looked at her friend in disbelief. "Maya! Shut up! This guy is trying to explain things!" Maya looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "Sorry Morana." She glanced over at the Goth guy. "And sorry Mr. umm, Mr., umm, sorry Goth guy." 

"Sauron," he told her. "No Mister."

Maya nods her head vigorously. "Ok Sauron." Morana then butted in with a bit of rational thinking. "Yeah, Sauron, just wondering, but why'd you bring us to," she glanced around, "this place?"

"I was in need of your... services, ladies." He grinned, and it just looked scary. "Services?" Morana asked, getting angry. "You think we're hookers or something? I'll give you 'services'!" She lunged out of her chair at Sauron, and he just laughed as he put up his hand, holding her off.

"What do you mean by services?" Maya asked, keeping her head of the whole 'services' ordeal.

"I could feel your potential for evil even across the worlds. I was hoping that you could help me out." He smiled, a smile that would've crept out anybody.

"Help how?" Maya said, still apparently the only sane one in the room. "Well, there are these hobbits that are going to ruin my plans. The little dark haired one has my ring."

Morana, coming back from her rage, giggled. "Ring? You wear a ring? Very into fashion accessories, are we?" Still laughing, she went to sit back down.

"It is a ring of power you fool!" Sauron said, exploding at the girls before he remembered that he had brought them here for a purpose. "I'm sorry. It's a very powerful ring. With it, I... We could rule the world. So, will you help me or not?" He grinned again, all creepy-like.

"Only if you quit grinning. It's beyond creepy!" Maya said, making a face. Morana just nodded. "Sounds fun. When do we start?"

"In only a few minutes. My black riders are closing in on the four hobbits. I will send you to join them. But first, there are some things you will need to know. The one named Frodo, he has the ring. You must get it at all costs." Maya nodded. "Sure. Get the ring. We can so do that." Maya grinned, not as creepy as Sauron. 

"Weren't you saying something about us going somewhere?" Morana said, right before the girls did another disappearing act.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morana looked over to Maya, who was now trying to control a wild horse beneath her. "Whoa horsie!" She screamed in terror. Maya had never been one to like any horse, and this one was evil or something. "I said whoa, so just whoa already damn it!" 

Morana, more at home on horses, had hers run up beside Maya's. "You're never gonna get it to stop that way," Morana said, right before three guys on similar horses to their own rode by, seemingly on a chase.

"Fox hunting at night?" Morana said, puzzled. Then they saw the four hobbits they had been warned about. Short little things, with curly hair and wearing cloaks or whatever. 

By now, Maya had jumped off her horse, ready to turn it into glue. Morana saw her off the horse, and jumped off as well. "I think we're supposed to chase those," Morana said, pointing at the hobbits. Morana and Maya take off, running to try and catch the hobbits. The river loomed large before them as they started to catch up to the little men. The riders kept getting in the way, though. 

Closer and closer the scuffle got to the river. The hobbits were obviously running towards something. A ringwraith rode up to Maya, and she screamed in terror. She dove into the river to escape the thing, and landed on a big, boarded thing instead. She scrambled to the edge farthest away from the things, and huddled into a mass of unhappiness. Morana, on the other hand, was in the thick of things, trying to figure out which hobbit was Frodo. 

The hobbits took off for the ferry, trying to escape from the wraiths, Morana close behind, even though they didn't see her. All black outfits at night did have that advantage. They all reached the ferry and jumped on, Frodo last. Morana jumped on after them, nearly knocking Sam and Pippin off in the process. Maya screamed again, completely scared out of her wits by now. "Morana, I wanna go home now!" Maya wailed at the top of her lungs. "Shut it Maya," Morana yelled at her sniveling friend.

"Pardon my asking here," Sam asked, "But who are you?"

"And why are you here?" Frodo asked, his voice sounding mistrustful, as it should have.

"We, umm..." Morana said, not sure what to say. She looked at Maya, who was just as clueless. "Umm..."


End file.
